Those Who Guard
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Endymion's past is delved into, as well as how he met Serenity. Some character angst, some fluff.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Those Who Guard  
  
  
by Lady Saffir  
  
This is a story I'm working on to delve into   
Endymion's past with his guard. Please e-mail me at  
with your comments at Rinoah7@cs.com  
  
Feel free to  
even say, "Hi, saw the story." Trust me, I won't be  
offended by a short note, and I'm pretty sure that  
I'll give you a warm response. Big thanks goes out  
to Moon and Susan for input. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. NEVER HAVE, NEVER  
WILL.  
Rating:PG  
  
********************************************  
  
"Daddy, do I haveta go to sleep right now? I'm  
not sleepy at all! I wanna stay up with you and   
Mommy - 'sides, the monsters might get me!"   
  
Galen smiled indulgently down at his three-year-old son. "Son, you  
know that Mommy and Daddy have important business to  
discuss. Very soon you'll wish you could go to bed this  
early."   
  
Endymion pouted. "But what about the monsters?  
They said they're gonna get me!" "Endy, how about we  
go on a monster hunt? We'll get rid of all the bad   
monsters. How's that sound?" "Yay! Let's go!" The  
king of Earth stood up, barely catching his exuberant  
son as he launched himself into his father's arms.  
  
"Don't forget your sword," Galen said, handing  
a small wooden sword to Endymion. "Now, where..."   
"shhh Daddy! They'll hear you!" Endymion got down on  
the floor and crawled to where the bed spread brushed  
the floor. "You get on the other side," he whispered,  
motioning to his father.   
  
The young prince waited for a few moments, then  
lifted the cover up. "Yaahhhh!!!"   
  
Endymion shrieked as two hands shot out from under the bed. Gaining his  
feet, he staggered forward until something latched onto  
his ankles. "Ahhh! Lemme go! Lemme go!"   
  
The door burst open, a figure standing in the  
doorway. "Endymion, what on Earth are you screaming  
about?!" Queen Aeris asked, planting her hands on her  
hips. "It's a monster! It's a monster!" Her son  
yelped, holding his arms out to his mother for help.  
  
Two hands wrapped around Endymion's waist,   
tossing him high into the air. "Yippee!" He shouted,  
laughing when his father caught him. "Do it again   
Daddy! Please?!" Endymion begged, putting his arms  
about his father's neck.   
  
"Galen, how many times do I  
have to tell you?! Rile him up before bed and he'll  
never go to sleep!" Galen simply grinned at his wife.  
"But we were getting rid of monsters, right son?"   
  
"Yeah mommy!"   
  
Walking over to where his queen stood, the king  
handed his son off to his mother. "Give your mother a  
good night hug Endymion," he instructed. "Night Mommy!  
Love you!" Endymion hugged his mother about the neck,  
giving her a peck on the cheek. "I love you too Endy.  
Now go to bed!" "Awww, you're no fun!" Pouting,   
Endymion reached chubby arms towards his father.  
  
Galen put Endymion to bed, watching as his son  
quickly fell asleep. Aeris came over, putting her arms  
about her husband. "Where ever did he get his black   
hair from?" Aeris asked, fingering both her and her  
husband's hair. "That I don't know. Everyone in my  
family has silver hair from the time they're born. And  
you, my dear," he smiled as he hugged her, "have the  
most beautiful red hair that I've ever seen."   
  
Sighing contentedly, both stood at the foot of  
Endymion's bed, listening to his quiet breathing. Galen  
finally stirred. "Come, it is time for our meeting  
with Artemis." The couple silently stole out of the  
room, being sure to carefully shut the door behind them  
before continuing on.   
  
"Perhaps the legend is true," Aeris mused as  
they walked down the corridor. "Hmm?" "The legend of  
our kingdom." Galen stopped, frowning down at his wife.  
"Whatever are you talking about? I've never heard of  
such a legend!"  
  
Aeris recited the prophecy from memory.  
  
"The time shall come when chaos is near  
When the balance is broken between the two worlds.  
  
Peace and Harmony shall no longer reign  
  
As long as the Darkness out shines the Light  
The Evil will come and conquer many  
Faced bravely by the five who truly love one  
  
Ebony and Silver will guard each other  
Dependent only upon one another  
Four shall guard the Ebony  
Four shall guard the Light  
  
Four shall fall to darkness  
Four shall fall protecting their right  
Ebony protects the Silver  
With a love that blinds the galaxy  
  
Guard the guardians of the Ebony  
For they hold the key to unleashing his power  
Ebony shall come a score before the millennium  
Ebony shall come with a sapphire gaze  
Sapphire will hold sapphire  
Ebony will hold Silver  
Love shall conquer the battle  
And defeat all distances between them."  
  
  
Aeris finished her soliloquy, turning troubled  
eyes up to meet Galen's. "Come now love," he said,  
pulling her to him. "You shouldn't listen to those old  
sayings. They were meant to scare young children."  
  
Galen sighed when he realized that nothing could  
be said to offer comfort. "Come. Artemis awaits."  
They continued down the hallway, Galen murmuring words  
of encouragement in Aeris' ear.  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
Artemis frowned at his son. "Malachite, how  
many times have I told you?! Stand up straight!" The  
impatient seventeen-year-old sighed, shifting his weight   
from  
foot to foot.   
  
"Father, I do not see the point of this.  
I am here because I am guard the prince? He's three  
years old- how much trouble can he get into?"   
  
"Plenty." Artemis replied, turning to look at his son with a   
critical eye. "Straighten your sigils. They're   
crooked." No more was said as the King and Queen of  
Earth entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Artemis! Sorry to keep you waiting!   
Endymion suddenly developed a fear of monsters." Galen  
said, opening his arms to give his old friend a   
welcoming embrace.   
  
"That's quite all right. I   
understand how tenacious three year olds can be," the  
older man replied, shooting a look at his son. "And   
may I introduce to you my son, Malachite. Malachite,   
this is the King and Queen of Earth."  
  
"A pleasure your majesties," Malachite said,  
bowing at the waist. "No need to bow Malachite. We  
don't stand on formalities in this room." Galen stated,  
smiling at the young man. "So tell me, Artemis, what  
news have you for me?" The voices of the two men faded  
to a murmur as they moved to a corner of the room.  
  
"Hello." Malachite jumped when a voice spoke   
at his shoulder. "I am Aeris. We're so glad that you  
decided to accept our offer." Malachite stared at the  
older woman, puzzled. "One could hardly turn down a   
request of the royal crowns," he said, focusing on her  
face as he spoke.   
  
A frown marred the queen's features. "Please.  
Do not feel that you must do this. The offer was meant  
to be taken at face value. We would never force   
something upon someone unless it was absolutely   
necessary."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment, then the  
queen spoke. "Would you like to see Endymion? He's   
asleep, but a quick look shouldn't awaken him."   
  
Malachite bowed. "Lead the way, M'Lady."  
Aeris smiled. "Please call me Aeris. That makes me  
feel so old," she said, trying to get the young man to  
smile. "As you wish, Lady Aeris." Offering his arm, they  
began to walk towards the royal quarters. "I'll never  
get you to address me informally, will I?" The queen  
asked, studying Malachite. "The chances are very  
slim," he agreed, surprised when she started laughing.  
"Living in this palace shall be interesting!" she  
exclaimed, thinking of how this young man and her son  
were polar opposites. "Very interesting indeed!"  
They continued down the hallway, Malachite giving up  
any pretense of understanding the queen.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
Jadeite, Nephryte, and Zoicite were lounging in  
the courtyard, waiting for the fourth general to appear.  
"Where is this guy?! You'd think that if he's supposed  
to lead us he'd set an example and be on time!" Jadeite  
complained, throwing rocks against the wall. "Malachite  
is currently in a meeting with our trainer. If you   
would have read your itinerary, you would know that,"  
Zoicite said reprovingly. "Still..." Footfalls   
interrupted Jadeite.  
  
Two men appeared, walking towards the group.  
"Good evening," the older man said, sweeping a gaze over  
the three young men. "This is Malachite, first general.  
He will be leading you, and you are to report to him.  
Any questions?" Jadeite spoke up. "Yeah. Who are   
you?"  
  
Jadeite was rewarded with a smile  
that reminded him of the look a cat had when stalking  
a mouse. "I am Artemis, and I will be training you.  
Now, we begin our training. Malachite, I want you to  
fight with Jadeite. Zoicite and Nephryte, you two  
are against each other."  
  
"Great," Jadeite mumbled under his breath.   
"Just great." He and Malachite saluted each other, then  
took a fighting stance. "Remember, size has no meaning,  
only skill," Malachite said as he saw his opponent  
sizing him up. "I'll remember that," Jadeite said   
dryly.  
  
Zoicite and Nephryte were evenly matched, each  
scoring glancing blows on the other. "Give up...yet?"  
Nephryte wheezed, shaking the sweat from his eyes.  
"Do...you?" "No." "Good, because...I don't...either."   
  
Nephryte was about to deliver the killing blow  
when he noticed movements out of the corner of his eye.  
"Huh?" Zoicite, sensing his opponent was distracted,  
lunged and succeeded in defeating his enemy. "Really  
Nephryte, I hope you won't be that easily distracted in  
a real fight, or you're dead!"   
  
Noticing the other man had yet to acknowledge  
his defeat, Zoicite turned his gaze to see what had  
caught Nephryte's eye. "Well now, it seems our young  
friend has a few aces up his sleeve," Zoicite chortled,  
sitting down beside Nephryte to enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
Early in to the match, Jadeite quickly realized  
brute strength wouldn't help him defeat Malachite.  
/All right, it's time to use the element of surprise!/  
Jadeite thought, grinning at the older general.   
Jadeite stood still, waiting until Malachite was almost  
upon him.  
  
/What is this fool doing?!/ Malachite thought.  
/Oh well, his problem./ "Huh? Where'd he go?"   
Malachite stopped when Jadeite suddenly disappeared.  
*Bonk!* "Oof!" Malachite grunted, landing face first  
in the dirt.   
  
"Remember, size doesn't matter, skill does!" A  
taunting voice floated down to his ears. Scrambling to  
his feet, Malachite whirled around to find Jadeite   
standing behind him. "Ready to go?" Jadeite asked  
sweetly.   
  
Malachite stood for a moment, glaring at the  
younger man. Advancing slowly, he watched as Jadeite  
tensed. Faking a lunge, he watched as Jadeite flipped  
into the air, gracefully landing a few feet away.  
"Care to try that again?" Malachite questioned.  
  
Jadeite and Malachite rushed at each other,   
swords clashing. When Jadeite felt Malachite gaining  
an edge, he began to flip over his opponent's head.  
  
Malachite waited until Jadeite was directly  
overhead. "Gotcha!" He said, grabbing Jadeite's  
collar. Hauling Jadeite around, he brought the young  
general face to face with him. Jadeite's face was   
turning purple from lack of oxygen as Malachite lectured  
him.  
  
"Listen very carefully to me. That move may  
surprise an enemy once, but never twice. If you must  
do something like that, use it only to get away from  
them, never to go over them. Do you understand?"   
Jadeite nodded an affirmative. "Good."   
  
Zoicite and Nephryte scrambled to get out of the  
way as Jadeite was sent flying towards them. "And you  
two," Malachite directed towards them, "shouldn't have  
stopped fighting to watch us. That will get you killed  
very quickly."  
  
Artemis stepped forward. "Malachite is correct  
on all counts, though his method of enforcing them   
could stand improvement. That is all for today. Be   
here at the same time tomorrow. Malachite, I would   
like to have a word with you," Artemis requested, not  
waiting for the other man to catch up.  
  
Jadeite watched the two men walk away. "There's  
something funny about those two," he said, talking to  
no one in particular. "And what would that be?"   
Nephryte asked, lending a hand to help his comrade up.  
"Well, look at them!" Jadeite said defensively. "They  
both have white hair reaching to their shoulders,   
they're built about the same, their gate is almost  
identical!" Zoicite chuckled. "You're just upset that  
Malachite was able to defeat you so easily. Come on,  
let's go clean up and get something to eat." Leading  
the way, the three generals entered the castle.   
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Galen and Aeris were walking in the royal   
gardens when the ground began to shake. "Galen, what's  
happening?! We've never had an earthquake before!"  
Aeris cried, clinging to her husband for support. "Let  
me concentrate," Galen said, closing his eyes as he  
"felt" for the cause of the disturbance. "Something's  
blocking me! All I feel is a dark presence." Galen  
opened his eyes to find someone standing before him.  
  
"At last, mighty King of Earth, we meet," the  
creature before him said, mockingly bowing down. "Who  
are you? What do you want?" Galen asked, placing   
himself before his wife. The creature looked at him  
quizzically. "Why, the only thing I would waste my time  
for- your life!" The being declared, producing a sword  
from thin air.   
  
Before the king could even draw his sword, the  
creature attacked. Shoving Aeris back, Galen began to  
turn, planning to use magic to divert his enemy long   
enough to defeat it.   
  
He began to weave a spell that would protect him  
from the monster's attacks. The creature tsk'd at him.  
"Ah ah ah," it said. "You're not playing fair. Those   
that break the rules must be punished!"  
  
With that, the monster drew his sword back,   
aiming at the king's midsection. Placing the full   
force of it's energy behind the blow, it easily ripped  
through the king's defense.  
  
Galen felt the cold steel enter his stomach,  
continuing through till it came out the other side.  
"It's been lovely, but I really must be going now," the  
creature said before disappearing into nothingness.  
  
Aeris rushed over to her fallen mate. "Galen?!  
Hold on! I'll get a healer out here! Just hold on!"  
She frantically cried, attempting to determine just how  
badly her husband had been wounded.  
  
Galen smiled sadly up at her. "Sorry love, but  
I'm past help. Guard...Endy...love...," he said. With  
that, the King of Earth died, his body held tightly by  
the queen.   
  
"Noooo!!!" The soul-wrenching cry reverberated  
throughout the grounds, heard by everyone near the  
castle.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Aeris smiled wanly at Malachite as he stood   
before her. At her nod he proceeded to the dais,  
bowing at the first step. "I, Malachite, pledge an  
oath of fealty to the Earth Kingdom, and vow to safe  
guard Prince Endymion in all that he does, advising him  
of all matters that concern the state, until he shall  
no longer be in need of my service."   
  
With that, Malachite arose and bowed once more.  
At the Queen's gesture, he turned and re-traced his  
steps along the pathway, cape fluttering behind him.  
  
One by one the other general's came forward and  
repeated the oath, turning to follow Malachite.   
Standing outside in the hallway, Jadeite paced as the  
other generals watched him. "So, now what do we do?  
Sit around and wait for another monster to attack?!"  
Jadeite finally exclaimed, swinging around to face  
Malachite. "No. We shall be at Endymion's side   
constantly, watching over his well being. We shall   
teach him how to properly fight, perform diplomatic  
functions, and lead his people." Malachite calmly   
answered back. "Oh. So in other words, it's our fault  
if he turns out to be a cruddy prince." Jadeite   
declared before stalking down the hall.  
  
Malachite glowered after him. "Relax. He's   
only fifteen - having the responsibility of helping to  
raise a prince seems like a monstrous job to him. Give  
him a few years to mature." Zoicite advised.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, a knock on her door startled  
Aeris as she was preparing for bed. "Yes? Who is it?"  
She questioned as she approached the door. "Mom? Can  
I come in?" The unmistakable sound of Endymion's voice  
floated to her.   
  
Opening the door, the queen smiled down at her  
son. Only six years old, he all ready resembled his  
father in the face. Aeris couldn't wait to see how he  
turned out when he finished growing.  
  
With a start, she realized her son was looking  
up at her expectantly. "I'm sorry. What were you   
saying?" An exasperated Endymion blew his bangs out of  
his eyes. "I said, Why do I have to have a guard? I   
don't want that white-haired freak around me!"  
  
Bending down Aeris scooped her son into her   
arms. She looked at him sternly as she spoke. "Never,  
NEVER call Malachite that again. He has spent most of  
his life training so that he could protect you. It was  
your father's wish that he, along with Zoicite, Nephryte  
and Jadeite be your royal guard. Do you want to go  
against your father's wish?"  
  
A frown marred the young boy's features. "No."  
He said sullenly, biting his lip. "Do I haveta spend  
all day with them?" Endymion questioned, trying to find  
a loop hole. "After your morning classes you shall   
spend the afternoon and evening with them. Get used to  
it," Aeris said firmly when she saw her son about to  
protest.   
  
  
"All right."  
  
"Good. Now, off to bed with you," she said,  
carrying her son back to his rooms. "Good night,  
Endymion," Aeris said as she put him to bed. "Good  
night mother." was the sleepy reply.  
  
  
  
Malachite stalked into the anteroom that led  
to each general's rooms. Zoicite looked up from his  
chess game against Nephryte. "Princely problems?" He  
asked sympathetically. "He won't go to bed! I've tried  
everything from bribery to threats, and he still refuses  
to go to sleep!" A frustrated Malachite banged his hand  
against a table.  
  
Malachite whirled around when he heard a muffled  
laugh escape Jadeite's lips. "And what's so funny?" he  
questioned menacingly. Jadeite finally laughed out  
loud. "You're going about it the wrong way!" He   
declared, rocking with laughter. "If you want a kid to  
go to sleep, you have to convince them that going to   
sleep is the best thing in the world. Trust me," he  
added when he saw Malachite's skeptical look. "And   
just, pray tell, how do you know this?"  
  
Jadeite shrugged. "I've got twin brother and  
sister four year olds at home. I know what I'm talking  
about." He stood up. "Just watch a master at work,"  
Jadeite said as he exited the room.  
  
Walking the short distance to the door that led  
to the prince's quarters, he stopped and turned to   
address the other generals. "Rule number one:treat them  
with respect." Turning, he knocked on the door. "Go  
away! I'm not gonna go to sleep!" Came the muffled   
reply through the door. "Endymion, can I talk to you  
for a second? It's really important!" He declared,   
winking at his friends.  
  
"Step two: make'm curious," he whispered. The  
door opened a crack. "Jadeite? I thought you had to  
go somewhere," Endymion said, one blue eye peeking out  
of the opening. Jadeite frowned. "Well, I did, but   
then I got some really important information that I  
thought you might like to hear," he said, infusing  
mystery into his statement.  
  
The door was thrown open as the young prince   
rushed out into the hallway. "What is it?! What is   
it?!" Endymion excitedly asked. "Does it have   
something to do with monsters?!" He asked breathlessly.  
  
Jadeite knelt down to the six-year-old's level.  
"How'd you guess?" He asked surprisedly. "Tell me,  
Tell me!" "Well, I heard that some monsters were  
planning an invasion, and I need your help." That was  
as far as he got before being tugged into Endymion's   
room. The other generals followed suit, placing   
themselves discreetly against the wall.   
  
Endymion jumped up onto his bed. "Well?!" He  
demanded impatiently. "The monsters are planning on  
attacking the other general's and myself," Jadeite said,  
gesturing to the emphatically nodding Zoicite and  
Nephryte. Malachite merely scowled.   
  
Endymion's face fell. "Aww, I can't protect  
you!" He exclaimed. "But you can! These monsters are  
going to attack us in our dreams - we'll be helpless!"  
Jadeite said, infusing a tremor of fear into his voice.  
"How can I stop them then?" "Well, these monsters are  
really afraid of you. Every night you protect our  
dream selves, just like we protect you during the day.  
The monsters will have to get through you to get to   
us. Will you help us?" Jadeite finished up.  
  
"Yeah! But how'll I know good monsters from  
bad monsters?" Endymion questioned. Jadeite leaned  
closer. "They'll stink," he whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"They will?"   
  
"Terribly."  
  
Endymion bounced into Jadeite's arms. "All   
right! I'm ready to go to sleep now! You have to go  
to sleep now too, ok?" "Ok. First though, let's get  
you settled in, all right?"   
  
At the prince's affirmative nod, Jadeite pulled  
the covers down so Endymion could crawl under them.  
"Night Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephryte, Malachite," Endymion  
said sleepily. "Good night," all four chorused.  
  
Jadeite sat for a few moments, waiting until  
he was sure Endymion really was asleep. Motioning the  
other generals to proceed him, they crept into the   
hallway and soundlessly closed the door.  
  
"Step three: tell them a reason that sleep is  
good. Step four: get them to calm down enough to   
actually fall asleep. "Step five: Don't wake them up!"  
Jadeite said good-humordly.  
  
As the general's entered their private quarters  
once more, Zoicite spoke up. "Well, Jadeite, I think  
you just nominated yourself as the person that gets to  
get Endymion to go to sleep everynight!" Nephryte   
nodded, while Malachite frowned. "I don't see how  
lying to him will help." Zoicite sighed. "Malachite,  
he's six years old! At that age, they love to feel  
important. Besides, eventually he'll realize that it's  
just a ploy to get him to go to sleep, and we'll have  
to think of something else." The three generals sighed  
when they saw that Malachite still didn't understand  
any better.   
  
Nephryte spoke up. "Look, let's just  
get some sleep. If Endymion says anything in the  
morning, just play along, all right?" Malachite just  
nodded his head, and the generals retired to their  
respective bedrooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoicite was teaching Endymion tactics when he  
noticed that his charge wasn't paying attention.   
"Endymion? Are you listening to me?" He asked, trying  
to capture the prince's attention. "Yeah," was the  
slightly distracted answer he received.  
  
A few minutes later Endymion interrupted Zoicite.  
"Zoi, why doesn't Malachite like me? He never plays  
with me like you and Neph and Jed do." Zoicite frowned  
as he tried to come up with a suitable answer.  
  
"Endymion, it's not that he doesn't like you -   
he really does. Otherwise he wouldn't be here. It's  
just that he takes his responsibilities very seriously.  
Malachite is just trying to make sure that you're  
safe," Zoicite said, hoping that would end the discussion  
and return to the subject on hand.  
  
Endymion turned a worried face to him. "Are  
you sure?" He asked. "Positive. Now pay attention.  
The sooner we finish the sooner you can go have your  
lesson with Jadeite." Zoicite sighed a sigh of relief  
as his pupil turned back to his lessons.  
  
  
  
  
A year later, the royal family planned an   
outing, taking advantage of the warm spring weather.  
Aeris was ready to go, when she  
noticed her son was missing. "Nephryte, have you  
seen Endymion?" She questioned the general as he  
passed by. "I believe he and Zoicite had to make  
a last minute trip to the gardens," was the answer she  
received.  
  
Waiting patiently for her reticent son to   
appear, Aeris mulled over her court duties. First   
was settling the dispute between neighboring earls, the  
Earl of Callisto and the Earl of Eryn. A land claim   
had pitted the two friends against each other, and   
needed to be resolved as soon as possible. Her meeting  
with the monarchs of the other solar planets was fast  
approaching, and she needed to prepare for that too.  
  
However, all was set aside as soon as Zoicite  
had reported that Endymion was misbehaving. Purposely  
hiding from both palace guards and his own generals,  
each day brought new headaches as the young prince  
found new ways to create mayhem.  
  
Zoicite had diagnosed it as an acute case of  
feeling neglected. Jadeite had concurred, stating that  
his younger siblings had acted this way when they   
wanted attention. Aeris had blushed. She had been  
neglecting Endymion, more worried about court dealings.  
That was the whole reason for this outing. Perhaps it  
would soothe Endymion's hurt feelings, not to mention  
bring some peace to palace life.  
  
Hearing a shout, Aeris turned to see her son  
running full tilt at her, Zoicite trying to chase him  
down. "Mom, these are for you!" Endymion exclaimed  
breathlessly, skidding to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Thank you Endy, they're beautiful!" Taking  
the roses that were offered, she bent to smell them.  
Hearing a wheezing sound, Aeris looked up to see a  
very out of breath Zoicite finally reach his charge.  
"Endymion," he wheezed. "I...told you...not to...run...  
a head of me." That said, the nineteen-year-old  
general promptly collapsed on the ground. Endymion  
turned to frown at his general. "Aww, you're no   
fun Zoi!"   
  
Endymion ran over to the general, leaping into  
the air to land on the still wheezing general's   
stomach. "Oof!" Zoicite gasped, catching Endymion  
before he fell to the ground.  
  
Aeris walked over. "Endymion, that was not  
very nice of you. Zoicite took you to the gardens, and  
this is how you repay his kindness? I think you owe  
him an apology."  
  
Endymion bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Zoi. I  
didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you'd catch me   
before I landed on you!" Aeris sighed as Endymion  
took full advantage of the charming smile his father  
had passed on to his son. "It's all right," Zoicite  
managed to say.  
  
Endymion turned to his mother. "Can we go now?  
I'm ready." Aeris frowned down at her son. "Endymion,  
you know that the generals are coming. You need to  
give Zoicite a chance to get his own mount ready."  
  
Using a well-practiced pout, Endymion looked up  
at his mother from underneath a curtain of black hair.  
"Please?"  
  
Nephryte came up to the group, forestalling the  
argument between mother and son. "Your Majesty, you and  
Endymion should feel free to proceed as you please.   
After Zoicite is ready, it should only take us a matter  
of minutes to catch up to you."  
  
Aeris looked down to see her seven-year-old son  
clutching her leg. "Please?" With a sigh, she agreed.  
"All right! Let's go!"  
  
Running to Apollo, his pony, Endymion tried   
unsuccessfully to mount by himself. Jadeite, seeing  
his predicament, strode over to lend a hand. "Here you  
go, Endy," he said, giving his charge a boost into the  
saddle. "Thanks Jadeite! Ready to go, mom?"   
  
At his mother's nod, Endymion whooped. "Let's  
go!" As he and his mother left the palace behind, he  
cast a mischievous grin at her. "Race you!" With that,  
he took off, spurring his mount into a gallop.  
  
"Endymion!" Aeris watched as her son took off  
at full speed, not heeding any attention to her shouts.  
With a sigh she pursued Endymion as he sped across the  
meadow.   
  
After a few moments the Queen caught up, her  
mare being able to take longer strides than the short  
pony. Pulling abreast with her son, she laughed down  
at him. "Are you coming or not, Endy?" She teased   
before pulling slightly ahead.   
  
Hearing an indignant shout behind her, Aeris  
turned her head to see Endymion crouch in the saddle,  
trying to cut down on wind resistance as much as   
possible.  
  
Hera, the Queen's mount, suddenly stumbled as  
her hoof slipped on a half-hidden rock. As the horse  
tried to regain her balance she swerved to the side,  
unseating her rider. Aeris flew through the air,   
landing a short distance away from Hera.  
  
Endymion saw Hera stumble, and watched in shock  
as his mother was launched from her seat. "Mom!" He  
screamed, urging Apollo to reach the site faster.  
  
Arriving in a few seconds, he jumped from the  
saddle before the pony had even stopped. "Mom!"   
Endymion shouted again, rushing to her side. A sob  
forced its way up his throat and he began to cry when  
he saw the blood running from his mother's hairline.  
*Malachite! Help!* Endymion cried out, unaware that  
he did not voice his thoughts.   
  
  
  
Malachite, Zoicite, Nephryte, and Jadeite were  
riding at a leisurely pace across an open field when  
Malachite suddenly stiffened. He could have sworn that  
he heard Endymion's voice, but the other general's   
didn't seem to have noticed anything. Zoicite, noticing  
his friend's change in behavior, questioned him.  
"Malachite? Is something the matter? You suddenly  
got pale."  
  
Malachite appeared not to have heard the younger  
general's question. With a curt wave of his hand he  
signaled that they should increase their pace.  
  
A sense of foreboding swept through Malachite.  
Urging his mount Tellurium to faster speeds, he quickly  
left behind his companions.   
  
Jadeite sighed as he watched Nephryte and   
Zoicite try to catch Malachite. Neither Tantalum nor  
Iridium were built for speed, and were hard pressed to  
even gain ground.   
  
Jadeite bent down and, patting Cerium on the  
neck, increased his speed so that he soon passed the  
two generals. He was about fifty feet behind Malachite  
when he heard an inarticulate cry escape the normally  
calm man. Jadeite saw his leader throw himself from  
the saddle and race on foot to whom he could only   
assume was the Queen's side.  
  
********************************  
  
  
On the Moon, a woman with silvery hair was  
playing with her three year old daughter when she  
heard the mental call. *Malachite! Help!* A slight  
smile crossed her lips as she bent down to pick up  
the toddler princess. "It begins," she murmured into  
her daughter's silvery tresses. Straightening, she  
headed to her throne room. It was time to weave the  
strands of her daughter's destiny.  
  
********************************  
  
  
Malachite jumped off Tellurium as soon as the  
two figures burst in to view. Racing to the prone form,  
he was relieved to see that Endymion appeared to be all  
right. His relief quickly turned to concern as he saw   
the Queen. She was lying on the ground, blood pouring  
from a gash on her head. Her left arm lay at an unnatural  
angle, and her breath was coming in shallow gasps.  
  
Endymion looked up at the sound of hoof beats.   
"Malachite!" He cried, throwing himself into the   
general's arms. Pushing the boy back slightly   
Malachite checked him over for any injuries.   
  
"Are you all right? What happened? Did some-  
one attack?" Malachite asked, worried that there was  
some injury that he couldn't see. The prince only  
cried harder, managing to shake his head no.  
  
Malachite looked to Jadeite, who was checking on  
the Queen. "A broken humoris, and a nasty gash on the  
head. I'd say she has a concussion." Jadeite stated  
as he tried to staunch the flow of blood.  
  
Zoicite and Nephryte arrived a few minutes later.  
As soon as Zoicite saw the Queen he dismounted,   
rushing over to confirm Jadeite's initial diagnosis.   
"She definitely has a concussion. She also might   
have punctured a lung with a broken rib, but I doubt  
that." He reported. "We do need to get her back to  
the palace as quickly as possible though," he added,  
coming over to kneel beside Malachite.  
  
"How is he?" Zoicite asked, tilting his head  
to indicate the still sobbing Endymion. Malachite  
sighed.  
  
"I haven't been able to find anything wrong  
with him. I think he's just in shock." Malachite  
shifted Endymion a bit. The boy had locked his arms  
about his general's neck and refused to let go.  
  
"Let me see if I might find something you could  
have missed," Zoicite suggested, moving to take  
Endymion. "No!" The prince howled, and redoubled his  
hold on Malachite.  
  
Both men were surprised by the move. Endymion  
usually ran to either Zoicite or Jadeite when he was  
upset, and treated Malachite with a stiff politeness.  
  
"Well Malachite," the tawny-haired general said  
wryly, "it looks like you get to escort his Highness  
back to the castle."  
  
  
  
  
Malachite stared down at the sleeping child in  
his arms. Endymion had allowed himself to be examined  
by the court healers, then had latched onto Malachite  
again. He adamantly refused to be separated from the  
snowy-haired man. Now they were in the prince's   
bedroom, and Malachite was waiting for the moment when  
Endymion's hold would slacken enough for him to remove  
the young boy's arms from around his waist.  
  
Trying once more to loosen Endymion's hold,   
Malachite sighed and admitted defeat. He would be  
stuck sitting here for a while.  
  
A low laugh brought Malachite out of his reverie.  
He jumped at the sound, then looked down guiltily when  
he realized he had jolted Endymion. His charge slept on  
though, and Malachite sighed with relief when he   
recognized his father.  
  
"Well son, it looks like you're finding out just   
how much trouble children can get in to," Artemis said  
slyly, winking at his son. "Father, perhaps you could  
tell me how to get Endymion to let go of me?" Malachite  
asked, allowing a small note of hope to enter his voice.  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Sorry. When they're   
frightened badly, nothing short of a crowbar will pry  
them from you." Malachite thought for a moment. "I am  
glad that he has decided to trust me," he conceded.  
  
Tilting his head so that his hair hid his face from  
his father's gaze, Malachite allowed a small smile to  
play across his lips. Although he would never admit it,  
the fact that Endymion didn't want to spend much time  
with him bothered him greatly.  
  
Artemis hid a smile of his own as his son attempted  
to block his smile from view. /Yes/ he thought, /Serenity  
was right in saying that I should teleport down to Earth  
tonight./ At the thought of his sister Artemis remembered  
the other reason he had come down.  
  
"Malachite." At the sound of his name the general  
looked up. "At any time during today's events, particularly  
at the beginning, did you hear Endymion call out specifically  
to you?" Malachite frowned and Artemis knew the answer   
before his son even spoke. "Yes, though I appeared to be  
the only one who heard him." Malachite said cautiously,   
sensing an ulterior motive behind the question.  
  
"Serenity said that at approximately the same time  
the Queen had her accident, she heard someone call out to  
you and say the word help. She was wondering if you had   
heard the same."  
  
Malachite's eyes narrowed at the mention of the  
Moon Queen's name. "How could she have heard Endymion's  
call?" He questioned. "I was much closer and I could   
barely hear him."  
  
Artemis smiled and teased his son. /After all, what  
good is being a parent if you can't harass your own kid  
once in a while?/ He thought philosophically. "Come now  
Malachite! You know your aunt has what telepaths consider  
a long ear!"  
  
Malachite refused to rise to the bait. "Father,  
what does this have to do with Endymion's call for help?"  
He questioned as he shifted the still sleeping prince  
slightly.  
  
Artemis turned serious. "Everything. Within   
yourself and the other general's is the key to unlocking  
Endymion's power. He was not to even realize these powers  
until his fifteenth birthday, when he would begin his   
training with his generals to control this power. The fact  
that he was somehow able to tap into at least one part of  
his power at such a young age says that something is throwing  
the balance out of order."  
  
Malachite thought for a moment. "What do I do?" He  
finally asked. Artemis shook his head. "Nothing. Say nothing  
to the others or even the Queen. In one year Queen Serenity  
will visit and discuss matters with Aeris."  
  
Artemis rose from his chair. Walking over to where his  
son sat, he placed his hands on Malachite's shoulders.  
"Serenity believes that Endymion's fear triggered his call.  
Unless something else should happen, his power should lie dormant  
for the next eight years."   
  
Artemis turned and walked out of the room, leaving behind  
a troubled son and a peacefully sleeping prince.  
  
  
  
  
Malachite groaned when he felt someone trying to wake him.  
Endymion hadn't released his death grip until five in the  
morning, and even then wouldn't let go of Malachite's cape. With  
a start he realized he had fallen asleep. Opening his eyes he  
saw Endymion leaning against his knees, hesitantly shaking his  
general's arm. Seeing that Malachite was awake Endymion spoke  
softly, almost whispering.  
  
"Malachite, can we go see mom?" Malachite blinked his  
eyes, trying to clear the fog from his brain.  
  
"Don't you want some breakfast?" He asked in vain, trying  
to distract Endymion from the thought of his mother. Although  
the Queen hadn't been hurt that badly, the bandages around her  
head and the cast on her arm made her injuries look worse than  
they actually were.   
  
"Malachite, I wanna see mom!" Endymion demanded. With  
a sigh the general realized that nothing would deter the young  
prince until he saw his mother. "Come then." With a curt wave  
he motioned for Endymion to follow him.  
  
Five minutes later, the prince and his general were in  
the healer's hall. Malachite spoke softly to the physician in  
charge, the waved Endymion forward.   
  
"Your mother is resting right now. The Healer says  
she will be fine - she only broke her arm and hit her head.  
Ok, Endymion?" Malachite was going to make sure the boy knew  
exactly what had happened to his mother before he saw her.  
  
"Sure, Malachite. Which room's she in?"   
  
The general strode down the hallway, charge trailing along  
behind him. Knocking softly before a door, Malachite pushed the  
door open and motioned Endymion forward. The seven year old   
entered meekly, looking about in awe. He'd never been in a sick  
room before and he gaped at the instruments lining the walls.  
Then the figure on the bed stirred.  
  
"Mom?" Endymion asked hesitantly. Looking to Malachite for  
reassurance he went to the bedside. His mother's eyes opened  
slightly. When Aeris recognized her visitor she smiled warmly.  
  
"Endy, are you all right?" She asked in concern. "Yeah,  
I'm fine. Are, are you ok?" He asked in return.  
  
"I'm fine honey. Just a bump on the head." Aeris' eyes   
widened in alarm as she saw tears coursing down Endymion's   
cheeks. "Endy, what's wrong?"  
  
With a sob he flung himself into his mother's embrace.  
"I thought you were dead," he choked out. "Oh, honey," she  
murmured into his hair. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised, that's  
all."   
  
"Are you sure? You're not gonna die like Dad, are you?"  
  
/Ah, so THAT'S what's wrong/ Aeris thought. Endymion was  
afraid that she was going to die and leave him alone. "Endymion,  
listen to me." After a few seconds he looked up. "I'm not   
going to die for quite a while. Now," she said briskly, "have  
you had breakfast yet?" At the negative she frowned. "Endymion,  
I want you to go have breakfast, then your lessons. And I don't  
expect to hear that you didn't do them, do you understand?"  
After a pause Endymion nodded. "After dinner you can come see  
me, ok?" Another nod.   
  
Endymion slid off the bed, rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
"Bye Mom." He said softly. Turning, he walked out the door,   
leaving the Queen with Malachite.   
  
"Endymion, wait for me," Malachite called behind him. Turning  
back to Aeris, he waited for her to speak. "How is he, Malachite?"  
She questioned softly.  
  
"He was in shock at first, Majesty, then fearful. According  
to Zoicite he should be fine in a few days. Endymion was simply  
afraid that you would leave him."  
  
Aeris sighed. "All right, thank you Malachite." As the   
General turned to leave she called out to him once more. "And  
Malachite, take the day off. You look terrible." Nodding his  
head once, he left.  
  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon when a fearful Zoicite  
woke Malachite up. "What?!" Malachite growled. "Sorry, but  
we need your help. Endymion disappeared." At that Malachite's  
head snapped up. "What? How? Where?"   
  
Zoicite explained as he helped his comrade retrieve the  
scattered articles of clothing from around the room. "We were  
in the stables preparing for his riding lesson. Apparently  
something scared Tantalum. He started rearing and broke through  
his stall. Chaos insued. I thought Endymion was right beside  
me, but when I looked, he had disappeared. Jadeite and Nephryte  
helped me look, and we still haven't been able to find him."  
  
Malachite cursed for several seconds. Hurrying through  
the palace halls he headed for the stables. "Where have you looked?"  
  
Zoicite thought for a moment. "We've searched the stables,  
training yard, his rooms, the kitchen, rose gardens, and checked to  
see if he had gone to his mother. He hasn't been found anywhere."  
  
Gaining entrance to the stables, Malachite looked around  
before cursing once more. "Continue looking. I'll see if I can't  
find him myself."   
  
Striding through the courtyard, Malachite paused to look   
around. His father's words came back to him. 'Unless something  
happens to trigger his power, it should lie dormant.' Perhaps he  
could use that as a means for finding Endymion.  
  
Closing his eyes Malachite slowed his breathing. He cast  
back through his mind to remember the feeling when Endymion had  
called to him yesterday. Grabbing hold of that sensation, he  
slowly traced a path back to it's creator. With a grin, Malachite  
caught hold of Endymion's mental signature.   
  
Keeping his eyes shut he thought about the young boy.   
There - he could barely make out a faint thread trailing off into  
the distance in his mind. Putting foot in front of foot, Malachite  
wove through the palace grounds, earning odd looks from people.  
  
Finally, after walking for fifteen minutes, he found  
Endymion. The boy had taken refuge in the Moon chapel. He was  
sitting at the base of a statue, shaking slightly. Fear raced  
across his features at the sound of footfall, but he relaxed  
slightly when he saw it was Malachite.  
  
Malachite strode forward angrily. "Endymion, why did you   
run away from Zoicite? You should know that he wouldn't let  
any harm come to you." Endymion gulped down a sob, rubbing  
the tears from his face.   
  
"There was a bad person there Malachite! He made Tantalum  
rear! He was trying to get the horse to hurt me!" Endymion  
declared. Malachite sighed. "Endymion, nobody was trying to  
hurt you. And they didn't make Tantalum rear - it was probably  
a mouse or something."  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No! He was trying to hurt me!  
I could hear his thoughts. He, he..." "What Endymion? What  
did he want?" Malachite asked softly. "He wanted me dead."  
  
Fear froze Malachite's heart. The possibility of someone  
trying to kill Endymion was all too real. Kneeling beside  
his prince, he tried to come up with a suitable response.  
  
"Endymion, do you honestly believe that Jadeite, Nephryte  
Zoicite or myself would let you get hurt if we could help it?"  
The young boy shook his head no. "Then trust that no one will  
harm you as long as we protect you."  
  
After a few moments of silence Malachite stood. "Come on.  
The other general's are worried about you. Zoicite especially."  
At that Endymion looked embarrassed. "Is he really scared?"  
"Yes, so we need to go show him that you're all right."  
  
As Malachite and Endymion walked back several riders  
thundered by on their horses. Endymion pressed against Malachite,  
reaching up to take his hand. When they were finally in sight of  
the stables he let go, racing ahead to greet Zoicite.  
  
"Zoi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But I got   
scared," Endymion sniffled. "That's ok. I know you were  
frightened. But in the future I want you to come to one of  
us instead of running away, all right?" "Ok," came the   
whispered reply. "Good, now let's go get something to eat."  
  
  
*********************  
  
"You have failed me again Suez. I do not tolerate   
failures." The writhing form hissed. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry.  
Something blocked me from the Prince," the bowing figure on the  
floor whimpered. "Silence! You also failed in killing the  
Queen! I sentence you to Eternal Sleep. Begone!" A tendril of  
black smoke encircled the figure. "No! Majesty!" The lackey  
called out. In a flash of light he was encased in crystal, his  
features twisted into a mask of eternal pain.  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Geez...I didn't know I still had this thing lying around. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Those Who Guard  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Lady Saffir  
  
Big thanks to Kali, Moon, and Saffir for the support  
that they have given.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I never have nor ever will own any   
character in the Sailor Moon universe.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Malachite frowned to himself when he saw the  
look on his  
Queen's face. He could swear that she almost appeared   
to be...gleeful.  
  
"Uh oh," he heard Jadeite mutter behind him. "Yes,  
my Queen? You requested our presence?" Malachite   
allowed the  
note of inquiry to enter his voice. Aeris smiled at   
him again.  
  
"Yes. I thought you and the other general's  
would like to  
know that Queen Serenity is coming to spend some time  
here, and  
is bringing the Princess and her Court." Aeris watched  
for  
Malachite's face to change. When nothing happened she  
silently  
cursed. /Drats! Why can't he show some emotions   
sometime?/  
She wondered.   
  
"The other general's and I shall prepare for   
their arrival.  
When are they scheduled to be here?" At this Aeris   
allowed herself  
a small grin. "I believe that they are arriving even   
as we speak."  
  
That did it. Aeris saw Malachite's eyes widen   
at the   
unexpected news. Looking at the other generals she   
quickly   
realized that they didn't know of Malachite's Royal   
connections.  
  
"If you would escort me to greet our guests..."  
Aeris   
allowed her voice to trail off. Sensing the other  
general's  
starting to fall in behind Malachite and herself, she  
surprised  
everyone by linking arms with Jadeite.  
  
"If you would, Lord Jadeite. I believe   
Malachite will have  
some other diplomatic functions to perform." Jadeite   
looked down  
at her quizzically, then answered. "Of course, my   
Queen."  
  
Aeris and her entourage swept through the  
hallways   
and out into the courtyard. With a smile of   
anticipation  
she looked around her to note the men's reactions when  
they  
saw Princess Serenity's Court.  
  
She wasn't disappointed. Beside her she felt   
Jadeite  
draw in his breath sharply. Nephryte's eyes were   
slightly  
unfocused, while Zoicite kept blinking.   
Malachite  
was the only one who didn't outwardly react, but she   
knew  
exactly which Princess held his attention.  
  
They had yet to cross the busy courtyard, which  
at this  
time of day held many servants, stable hands, and   
various  
personnel swarming through it. Aeris heard a shout rise  
up,  
and saw the tiny figure of the four year old princess   
racing  
across the open space. One of her guardians yelled   
after her,  
and realizing what she had done, Princess Serenity   
stopped to  
apologize. However, she had stopped in the middle of a  
path.  
  
Turning back to apologize to her Court, she   
didn't see  
the horse barreling towards her. One of the princesses,  
Jupiter,   
she believed, shouted for her to get out of the way.   
  
The young  
princess turned to see the war horse coming at her, and  
with  
a shriek covered her head with her arms.  
  
Aeris saw Queen Serenity prepare to use the   
Silver Crystal,  
but before she could, Malachite had all ready sprinted   
forward  
and flung himself at the princess. Grabbing her he   
rolled out of  
the way, to land in a pile of mud.  
  
Aeris hurried over, the others following  
behind her. Malachite  
was calmly sitting  
in the mud, hugging the frightened princess and  
whispering  
reassuring words to her. "Here, let me take her."   
He looked  
up to see a young woman in a flowing green dress   
holding her arms  
out to receive her princess.   
  
Malachite made to hand Princess Serenity over,   
but she howled  
in protest. "NO! NO Uncle 'Kite! NO!" Everyone except  
for Aeris,  
Serenity, and her two advisors froze at that.   
  
"Uncle 'Kite?" Jadeite asked incredulously.   
"No way!" A woman  
in a red dress exclaimed. Jadeite sneered. "What,  
he's not  
good enough to be related to Royalty?" He asked   
mockingly. The two  
began to argue until Queen Serenity stopped them.   
"Mars! Jadeite!  
I will not have fighting amongst the guardians of the   
planets - do  
you understand me?" She asked. "Yes," both sullenly  
replied.  
  
Aeris stepped in. "Jadeite...?" The open  
question was obvious  
to the young general. "I'm sorry, Princess of Mars. I   
shouldn't  
have taken your statement as an insult." The princess   
in question  
hmph'ed, then stopped at a look from her leader. "I'm  
sorry also,"  
she said shortly.   
  
That solved, both Queens turned to Malachite.   
He had finally  
stood up, and both Aeris and Serenity had to muffle  
their laughter.  
His cape was covered with mud, leaving the back of his   
uniform  
clean. His entire front was covered in  
mud, and  
globs of mud clung to his hair.   
  
Ignoring them he looked down at the child in  
his arms.   
"Serenity, are you all right?" He asked her quietly.   
She shook  
her head no and Malachite felt alarm climb up his spine.  
"What's  
wrong then? Did I hurt you when I grabbed you?" The   
tiny princess  
shook her head no again, and this time Malachite felt  
himself growing  
exasperated. "What's wrong then?"  
  
She looked up at him, large blue eyes swimming  
with tears.  
"I got my dress dirty," she sniffled out. Malachite  
couldn't help  
himself, he had to laugh. His laughter startled   
Serenity, who then laughed  
up at him in return. "That is easily fixed," he   
assured her.  
  
Upon hearing her daughter's laughter Queen  
Serenity came over.  
"Honey, are you all right?" She asked softly. Looking  
up to   
Malachite, the princess thought for a moment, then   
shook her head  
yes. "Good. Why don't you let Jupiter or Mercury take  
you to your  
rooms and get you cleaned up?"  
  
"No. I want Uncle Kite to go with me!" She   
declared. "How  
about Malachite take you to your room - would that be  
ok?" Serenity  
asked gently. Her daughter nodded, flashing her mother  
one of  
her winning smiles. "Don't you think you need to ask  
Malachite first?"  
Queen Serenity prompted.  
  
"Uncle..." At a sound from her mother the small  
princess looked  
up. "Malachite, would you escort me to my rooms?"  
Princess Serenity  
remembered her court manners her mother had taught her.   
"I would be  
honored Princess," he replied.   
  
"Good!"  
  
As the group re-entered the castle, Princess  
Serenity took Malachite's hand, causing her court to  
smile fondly, and leavig the other generals baffled. Why  
did this kid keep calling Malachite Uncle?  
  
  
  
  
Malachite was trying to have dinner in peace,  
having run the other generals out of the room. He wasn't  
in the mood to answer any questions, at least not yet.  
He had to get used to the idea of people knowing his  
royal bloodlines.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, a small body  
hurtling across the room. "Malachite! Where were you?  
I waited in the training yard for you but you never   
came! And then these girls came in and said they were  
going to practice, and I told them that was silly, why  
did they need to practice outside for, when they spent  
all day inside, and this girl in an orange outfit asked  
if I knew where you were, and if you and the other   
generals wanted to train with them, and I thought that  
was pretty silly, but I decided to come ask you anyways.  
Who are they?" Endymion took in a deep breath after  
his long speech.  
  
Malachite groaned. "Endymion, did you actually  
tell them that they should be inside?" At the affirmative  
nod he sighed. "Come along. Let's go see if we can't  
fix what you did."  
  
They were almost to the training yard when  
Malachite spotted Queen Serenity and her daughter.   
Endymion tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the pair.  
  
"Malachite, who is that?" "That is Queen   
Serenity of the Moon, and her daughter Princess Serenity.  
Why?" Endymion took off running, Malachite giving   
chase. "Endymion, where are you going?!" He shouted.  
  
"I gotta introduce myself!" Came the reply.  
  
Queen Serenity stopped when a small body planted  
itself in her way. "Hello," she said, smiling at the  
young boy staring up at her. "Hi," he said softly.  
  
"Endymion!" Malachite hurried up, bowing to  
Queen Serenity. "Forgive me, my Queen. Endymion should  
have known better than to interupt you."  
  
"It's quite all right Malachite. I was just  
walking about, looking for either you or the senshi."  
"I believe..." Malachite started.   
  
"They're in the training yard!" Endymion   
declared, cutting Malachite off. While Malachite  
reprimanded his Prince, Queen Serenity stiffled a smile,  
thinking how alike this young man and her daughter were.  
At the thought of younger Serenity all humor vanished.  
  
Somehow Princess Serenity had snuck away from  
her mother to where Malachite and Endymion were having a  
discussion. Serenity groaned quietly. This would lead  
to disaster, she was sure.  
  
"But, Malachite, I knew where they were! And  
she wanted to know!" Endymion smiled up at his general,  
trying to get him to relent. Malachite only frowned at  
him.  
  
"That's not the point, Endymion!" A small giggle  
interupted both of them. "You're silly!" A small girl  
said, pointing to Endymion and laughing again.  
  
"Am not!" Endymion declared. "Are too!" "Am  
not!" "Are to!" "You're a silly boy!" Serenity  
giggled again, peeking up at Malachite to see what he  
would say.   
  
"Well, you're a silly Meatball Head!" Endymion  
declared hotly. Princess Serenity stopped laughing,  
her mouth starting to tremble slightly. "Uncle Kite?"  
she whimpered, holding her arms up so he could lift her  
into his embrace.  
  
"Don't cry Sere. He didn't mean it, did you  
Endymion?" Malachite asked as he knelt down to the  
four-year old's level. "Sure I did!" Endymion responded  
cheerfully. "That's exactly what her hair looks like."  
  
  
Princess Serenity started to cry in earnest,  
clutching at the fabric of Malachite's uniform. Queen  
Serenity hurried over, sensing trouble. When she got  
there, the princess was crying on her uncle's jacket,  
the prince tugging at his general's sleeve and demanding  
to know what was wrong, and poor Malachite trying to  
keep from screaming.   
  
"Malachite, perhaps I should take the princess?"  
Queen Serenity suggested lightly. With a sigh of  
relief he handed the still crying Serenity over, and  
was about to turn to Endymion when a small voice  
piped up.  
  
"You're a baka head!" Princess Serenity  
declared loudly, staring at Prince Endymion. With that  
she giggled again, tugging on her mother's hair to see  
if she thought it was funny. She didn't.  
  
"Serenity, who taught you that?" She asked.  
"Mars called Venus a baka. She made a funny face!"  
The princess giggled again, turning to look at her  
uncle for his approval. She knew he had a sense of  
humor.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed, and began to talk to her  
daughter as she walked towards the training yards. She  
needed to have a little talk with her daughter's   
guardians about being polite to each other around   
Serenity. "Honey, you shouldn't go around..."  
  
Endymion turned to Malachite as the Queen's  
voice died away. "Malachite, what does baka mean?" He  
asked. Rather than start another fight, Malachite  
decided now would be a good time to stretch the truth -  
a lot.  
  
"It means you're a nice person. However, it  
shouldn't be used lightly, as it is an honor to be  
called that. So I don't want to hear about you calling  
someone that, all right?" Malachite hoped Endymion  
would buy the story. Endymion nodded seriously, then  
took off running.  
  
"Endymion, where are you going?" Malachite  
called after him. "The rose gardens!" Floated back  
to him.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Aeris and Serenity were watching from behind a  
large bush as Malachite played with his little niece.  
So far they had played "princess" (though Malachite  
was the princess, much to both women's amusement) and  
were now starting on hide and go seek. Both could see  
that Serenity had hidden herself in a flower bush, and  
Malachite could see that perfectly well. However, he  
had played along, lifting up rocks and calling out  
the princess' name.  
  
"Silly!" Serenity cried, throwing herself into  
her uncle's arms when he admitted defeat. "I was right  
there!" She declared, pointing to the large bush.  
  
"Then you must have used magic to make yourself  
invisible," Malachite replied gravely. Serenity giggled  
again, pulling on his long hair. "Mommy does that - not  
me!"  
  
Malachite was about to reply when Endymion  
burst into view. Spying his intended targets he ran  
over, tripping in the process. Righting himself, he  
went to the princess' side.  
  
Shyly scuffing his toe in the dirt he looked up  
through his lashes, peeking first at Serenity then   
Malachite. "Here," he said, thrusting a rose at  
Serenity, "this is for you."   
  
The young princess took the rose, too shocked  
to say anything. Gathering his courage he leaned in and  
kissed her on the cheek, then took off running. He  
stopped after a few seconds, then turned around and  
bowed to Serenity. "See you later, baka!" He   
shouted, then resumed his running. Malachite simply  
sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would   
definately have a talk with Endymion.  
  
Princess Serenity turned to Malachite, walking  
over and tapping his shoulder. When he looked up she  
thrust the rose in his face. "What's this?"  
  
"A rose, Sere. It's a valuable flower on   
Earth," he responded. Her eyes widened, and she once  
more flung herself into his arms. "Can we go find   
Mommy so I can show her?" She begged. Malachite  
nodded, and standing, they walked hand in hand towards  
the palace, the princess skipping along as her uncle  
watched her fondly.  
  
*************************  
  
  
Aeris and Serenity looked at each other when  
Endymion gave the princess a rose. "Perhaps..." Aeris  
said, raising an eyebrow. Serenity gave a small nod.  
"We shall encourage this. Their personalities complement  
the other's." Serenity said, beginning to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aeris called out.  
"To find Endymion. I should like to know him better."  
Came the reply.  
  
**************************  
  
  
"Ceras, come forth. I command you to destroy  
Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity." The loud voice  
echoed across the vast chamber, the tone causing chills  
to creep down the spine of the henchwoman. "I will,"  
she promised before disappearing into the mist.  
  
**************************  
  
  
Aeris was spending time with the visiting   
princess almost everyday now, just as Serenity spent  
time with Endymion. The Queen found the little girl to  
be adorable, possessing a knack for scrunching her face  
up to resemble a kitten when she wanted something.  
  
"Sere, what would you like to do today?" Aeris  
asked as she entered the room. Several days ago Serenity  
had asked that she be called Sere. Aeris was happy to  
ablige.  
  
"I wanna go to the rose gardens!" Sere exclaimed  
cheerfully, bouncing up out of her seat. "Again?"  
"Again!" Came the cheerful reply.  
  
  
  
Walking in the garden, Aeris spied her son and  
Serenity sitting by a rose bush, having a conversation.  
From the look on her friend's face, her son had yet   
again mis-used a word. Aeris sighed. She would have  
to talk to his tutors about his vocabulary.  
  
  
Endymion saw his mother enter the garden along  
with Sere. They were now on a nick-name basis, calling  
each other Sere and Endy. Endymion never knew that a  
girl could be so much fun. He had said as much to   
Jadeite one day, only to have the blonde haired general  
say, "It only gets better." For some reason Malachite  
had gotten upset over that.  
  
There was a small flash of light, drawing   
Endymion's attention back to his companion. Earlier  
he and the Queen had been talking about magic and   
monsters, and now the Serenity was showing him some of  
the stuff her Silver Crystal could do.  
  
Looking down he saw that she had turned a rose  
into crystal. The morning sunlight reflected off each  
petal, throwing soft red tints onto Serenity's dress.  
  
"Neat," Endymion said softly, looking at it in  
amazement. "It is yours to keep," Serenity said, offering  
him the rose. "Thank you!"  
  
"Be careful," she warned. "The tip of the stem is  
very sharp." Holding the gift gently, Endymion stood  
up, heading for his mother. "I gotta show mom!" he  
said, looking over his shoulder to see that Serenity  
was following him.  
  
  
Reaching Aeris and younger Serenity, Endymion  
held up the rose proudly. "Look Mom! See what Queen  
Serenity did to one of my roses! Isn't it neat? Can  
I learn magic like that?" he asked rapidly.   
  
"I see, it is very beautiful, and you may when you're older."  
  
The peaceful tranquility was suddenly broken  
when the ground began to shake. Aeris glanced about  
wearily, remembering five years ago what an earthquake  
had been prelude to.  
  
Hearing a soft laughter, both Serenity and Aeris  
looked around, to finally spy an oddly proportioned  
woman standing several feet away.  
  
"Good morning my Queens. I come to wish you  
long life, a peaceful kingdom, AND A LIFE WITHOUT YOUR  
CHILDREN!" With that, the woman sent a torrent of  
water shooting at the two women, knocking them backwards  
as they were caught unprepared.  
  
The water turned into a sticky substance,  
holding the two women down and preventing Serenity from  
reaching for her crystal. However, it didn't stop her  
from summoning the senshi.  
  
Laughing to herself, the woman walked towards  
Endymion and Serenity, stopping short and bowing.  
"Hello, young ones. I am called Ceras, and  
I truly regret having to take your  
lives, but I am only following my orders."  
  
"You lie!" Endymion shouted, placing himself  
before the princess. "Let my mom go!" he demanded,   
trying to remember everything Malachite had said about  
sounding dignified.  
  
Laughing once more, Ceras stalked towards the  
children. "Oh, I will release her. After I kill you  
two."  
  
Reaching for the princess, Ceras pushed Endymion  
out of the way, picking the struggling princess up.  
"I really am sorry. You are such an adorable little  
girl!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Let her go!" Endymion screamed, throwing the  
crystal rose at the woman with all his strength. Watching  
it speed towards its target, Endymion focused on the  
point on her back where he wanted it to hit. A pain  
lanced through his brain, causing him to cry out.   
Falling to his knees, he thought he saw a blue streak  
overtake the rose, then lead it to the evil woman.  
  
  
Ceras was still smiling when she felt pain  
flair up her spine into her brain. Dropping Serenity  
she turned to see Endymion kneeling there, glaring at   
her furiously. "You'll pay," she hissed.  
  
"No he won't!" A voice rang out. Turning to   
look Ceras saw four men and women standing there,  
facing her bravely.  
  
"Generals, get the children out of here, and  
try and free the Queen's," Venus commanded. As they  
moved into action she called forth her attack.  
  
"Crescent Beam...SMASH!" Dodging the  
blast of energy Ceras failed to see the charge of   
lightening heading towards her, combined with the powers  
of Mercury and Mars. With a scream she disintegrated,  
the rose, still plunged into her back, falling to land  
in the pile of dust.  
  
  
Malachite and Zoicite had grabbed Endymion and  
Serenity while Jadeite and Nephryte tried to free the  
Queens. With their master gone the bonds suddenly   
dissolved, causing the two generals to fly backwards.  
  
Malachite was consoling Serenity, patting her  
back as she cried on his shoulder. Endymion came over,  
checking to make sure he hadn't hit his new-found  
friend.  
  
"Sere, are you ok?" he asked hesitantly,  
touching her shoulder. At his touch Serenity flung  
herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and   
holding on tightly.  
  
"Aww...it's ok Sere. We got her." Endymion  
said awkwardly. Looking to his mother for help he  
saw her pantomime a hug, so he gave her one.  
  
Trying to walk forward he found he couldn't,  
so he sat down where he was in the dirt. The senshi  
walked over to where the generals stood, each placing  
themself beside their new friend.  
  
"Isn't it cute?" Venus whispered to Malachite.   
"I wanna have kids like that,"  
she said wistfully, looking up to see what Malachite  
would say. He made a non-commital sound before turning  
to Aeris.  
  
"My Queen, are you all right?" Aeris smiled  
at him. "Yes, I'm fine. However, we should get the  
childen inside. They've both fallen asleep."  
  
Everyone turned to look, and saw that it was  
true. Serenity was curled up in Endymion's lap, and  
his cheek was resting against the top of her head.  
  
Walking forward Malachite picked up Serenity,  
handing her over to Venus before turning back and  
getting Endymion. Motioning for the others to follow  
their leader, Serenity waited until they were alone  
before speaking.  
  
"Aeris, we must step up Endymion's training.  
When he threw that rose he guided it with his mind,  
not his arm. Something has happened. We must meet  
with the other planets to decide a course of action."  
  
Aeris nodded, glancing towards the castle   
sadly. "The prophecy is true then, isn't it?" she  
asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. I must confer with Pluto, but I feel that  
Endymion is the Ebony, and my daughter is the Silver."  
Serenity walked to the pile of dust, then bent down  
and picked up Endymion's forgotten rose. "He will need  
this," she said mysteriously, turning to walk to the  
castle. There were many plans to be made.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The rulers of the planets were sitting at a   
round table, discussing what was to be done. Also in  
attendence were the senshi of each planet. The outer  
planets were ruled by kings, while the inners were  
ruled by queens. The king of Uranus stood.  
  
"I say we should track these monsters down and  
destroy them! That's the only way we'll know they're  
taken care of!" he declared hotly, pounding his fist  
on the table.  
  
"I disagree. We should study our enemy, learn  
of any weakness they might have. We should also first  
learn who is behind the attacks." Queen Erynos of   
Mercury said, speaking softly.  
  
The debate over who could be causing the attacks  
escalated, each sure that they alone knew how to solve  
the problem. Queen Serenity finally spoke.  
  
"It does not matter in the end who has done  
what; the only matter is that it be righted. Sailor  
Pluto, I ask of you - tell us, is this meant to happen?"  
  
The Guardian of Time looked down, trying to   
find the words to tell her closest friend no.  
  
Serenity raised a hand, stalling her. "I ask  
you not old friend to tell us the future. I only ask  
to know if there is any other course for our children."  
  
Sailor Pluto finally looked up. "No," she said  
softly, "there is not. What is to happen will happen,  
as it has been decided since the beginning of time.  
Nothing shall change what the fates have decreed."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "So be it. I ask of  
you to be wary in all you do. Perhaps yet we  
can change the future."  
  
As the rulers filed out of the meeting room,  
Serenity turned to Aeris. "When his powers reveal   
themselves again, I shall come for him." Aeris nodded  
her head, praying silently that the next time wouldn't  
happen for several years to come.  
  
*************************  
  
  
Queen Serenity was preparing to retire for the  
night when a flash of light heralded her visitor.  
  
"I knew you would come, old friend," she said,  
continuing to brush her silver hair.  
  
Sailor Pluto sat down beside her, waiting for  
her to finish. When she did, Pluto finally spoke.  
  
"It cannot be changed, Serenity. It is as I  
said, the events to follow have been planned since  
the beginning of time. Lives shall be lost, kingdoms  
destroyed, lovers seperated..." Pluto trailed off.  
  
"I know. I have glimpsed the future." Serenity  
turned her head to the side to see the shocked expression  
flit across her companion's face. "How?" she questioned.  
  
"When I created the rose you see there," at that  
she gestured to the crystallized rose on a stand, "I  
saw Serenity and Endymion embracing, crying over a loss.  
I saw them torn from each other, floating in the air.  
I saw them die, inches from each other. I saw my  
kingdom destroyed, my life lost. I know," she whispered,  
shedding a tear.  
  
Pluto said nothing, what could she say? Somehow  
the Queen had managed to see the near future. A thought  
came to her, making her pause. It wouldn't hurt, she  
knew. In fact, it had to be spoken.  
  
"The crystal holds the power of rebirth, Serenity.  
Remember that," she whispered, then disappeared.  
  
****************************  
  
Well, tell me what you think. E-mail me at Rinoah7@cs.com  
And I'm serious! mail mail mail mail! Don't think that someone else will, because if everybody thinks that, then nobody mails and my poor in box gets sad and depressed. And let me tell you, prozac for in boxes is very expensive these days! So write!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Those Who Guard  
Chapter 3  
By Lady Saffir  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.   
  
AN - Well everyone, I think this might be the last chapter. My SM juices just  
aren't flowing anymore...I've hit my Gundam Wing high at the moment.   
**********************************************************************  
  
The Queen of Earth looked up at her son, eyes growing soft at   
the sight of him. At the age of seventeen, he had all ready reached   
his full growth, an impressive six feet, two inches. A shock of unruly   
black hair fell into his face, making Aeris resist the urge to reach   
up and brush it back.  
  
His dark blue eyes, so attuned with his mood, were at the moment  
A soft blue as he looked down at her.   
  
"Why don't you come with me, mother. You say that you and   
Serenity haven't had a 'gossip fest' for years. This is your chance,"   
he said, his eyes begging her to agree.  
  
"I am sorry, Endymion, but that cannot happen. I have matters   
of the state, and you must remain undistracted." So saying, Aeris   
turned to address Jadeite as he walked by.  
  
"Though I'm sure he'll be distracted the minute he sees young  
Serenity." The statement, said quietly so that Endymion would not   
hear,brought the past back with a rush. Both Queen and General smiled   
over the memory of Endymion, jaw dropping at a formal diplomatic function  
when he was introduced to Princess Serenity. It had appeared that his   
young playmate, who at one time had always been covered in dirt, was   
now much more aware of her appearance. And used it to her   
advantage, the Queen had privately noted.  
  
"Watch him, Jadeite. Make sure he doesn't make a fool out of   
himself," Aeris muttered, then swept out of the room.  
  
"Only if it won't cause any permanent damage," Jadeite promised,   
sketching a bow in his Queen's direction.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Jade? I thought that medicine Zoi gave  
you would have stopped the voices by now," Endymion joked, walking by.  
  
"If only you knew," Jadeite muttered. "If only you knew."  
  
  
  
The palace was breath taking, Endymion noted. It more than  
measured up to his ideals of the Moon Kingdom. Following their guide   
through the halls, he couldn't help but appreciate the thought that had   
gone into it.  
  
Every nook and cranny contained something, no matter how small.   
While silver was the predominant color, whoever had designed the palace understood the concept of contrasting. Dark, vivid colors seemed to   
suddenly appear on the walls, making the eye focus on that spot in awe.  
  
The tile in this particular hallway was white, with streaks of black  
running through it. Wall tapestries depicted scenes from a forest.   
Woven into the background of each were several Moon animals, so skillfully  
hidden that to blink was to lose the image.  
  
At last they came to a stop before a set of doors.  
  
"Her majesty hopes that you will enjoy her hospitality for as long   
as you desire. These are to be your rooms. The Queen has planned a ball   
for later tonight, where she will formally introduce you to the court.   
Feel free until then to refresh yourselves or become aquainted with the   
palace. If you find anything lacking, please feel free to inform someone.  
Good day, sirs."  
  
With a bow the servant left, re-tracing his footsteps. Only when   
the echo had died away did Endymion speak.  
  
"Well, shall we? It appears that we have been left to our own   
devices for now, gentlemen. Please, after you," he said, mock bowing to Jadeite.  
  
"No, after you, I insist."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
"I insist!"  
  
"I said, I..."  
  
"Would both of you shut up?! Enough all ready! Why don't you just   
walk in together!"  
  
That being said, Malachite swept past them, followed by Zoicite and   
Nephryte. With a shrug and a wink, Endymion held out his arm. Jadeite   
took it, and together they walked through the doors.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes before the ball was scheduled to begin, a knock sounded   
on the door.  
  
Crossing to open it, Endymion was surprised by his guest.   
  
"My Queen! I was not expecting to see you until later tonight.   
What brings you to my quarters?"  
  
"I am your guide to the ball, Endymion. I thought that this might   
perhaps quicken the introductions, and allow us to have a bit of fun, in   
the process."   
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Fun? What type of 'fun'?"  
  
The Queen only smiled enigmatically. "Oh, you'll see, you'll see."   
The words, though spoken lightly, were enough to make Endymion pause.   
He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask.  
  
"Well, my Queen, we are ready. Gentlemen, if you will?" Falling   
around their Prince and his Royal escort, they proceeded to walk down the  
hall.  
  
As they neared the ballroom, more people began to notice them.   
Several noble women nudged each other, pointing out their Queen's male companion. He was certainly a catch, they privately noted, and wondered   
at his appearance. The Queen had subtly hinted that something momentous   
was going to happen tonight, and this mystery man set the minds racing for  
an explanation. Could it be that their Queen was going to re-marry?  
  
Endymion noticed the looks they were receiving. *Is my armor causing  
offense or something? Or is my hair a complete mess? Oh, I wish they'd   
stop staring like that!* Sending a frown in the direction of several   
nobles, he noted that they quickly looked somewhere else. *Ugh, I hate   
court! Everyone is entirely too nosey!*  
  
Sweeping into the room, the music suddenly stopped. Courtiers   
everywhere bowed to the Queen, and sent a questioning glance at her young   
companion and guards. Serenity merely smiled and motioned for the   
musicians to continue.  
  
Steering Endymion towards her daughter, Serenity smiled to herself.  
She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces later. She   
shrugged. Well, she'd promised Endymion fun, but she hadn't said who was  
going to have fun. She knew she certainly was going to though.  
  
"Endymion, I believe you have met my daughter before?" At his   
answering nod she smiled. "Good. I'd like to formally introduce your   
guards to the senshi."  
  
At her nod, the senshi stepped forward, one by one.  
  
"Endymion, I present to you Sailor Venus, the head of Serenity's   
guard." A woman dressed in an orange dress stepped forward, bowing   
slightly to him, then retreating behind Serenity.  
  
"I present to you Sailor Mars. She is also a high priestess of our  
religion." Taking a step forward, the woman in red bowed deeply before   
the Prince.  
  
"I present to you Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter is in charge of   
Serenity's security." The tall woman stepped forward, acknowledging   
Endymion with a curt bob of the head.  
  
"And finally, I present to you Sailor Mercury, the healer of  
Serenity's guard." The blue-clad woman bowed deeply to Endymion, then retreated to her position beside Sailor Jupiter.  
  
The introductions of Endymion's guard followed, each man noting   
which senshi appeared to be watching them closest. Malachite eyed Venus, sensing a worthy opponent, while Zoicite smiled benignly at Mercury.   
Nephryte was determined to dance with the bewitching Sailor Jupiter,   
while Jadeite merely wanted to discuss religion with Mars.   
  
Each pair moved off, leaving Endymion alone with two Serenity's on   
his hands. Unsure as to whom he should ask to dance first, the Queen   
beat him to it.   
  
"I believe that I shall retire to the refreshment table for a   
little while. Serenity, would you care to show the Prince around?" At   
her daughter's nod, Serenity moved off, hiding her smile until she had   
her back to them. Tonight was going to be so interesting!  
  
The silence between the two stretched on for several seconds, until  
Endymion was sure he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Princess, may I have this dance?"  
  
The Princess in question cocked her head to the side, then smiled   
up at him.  
  
"Only if you promise to drop the 'Princess' bit and call me by my   
nick-name." With a sigh of relief, Endymion assented, then returned the   
favor.  
  
"You also must call me by my pet name. I will not stand on   
formalities between us." He smiled down at her, once again impressed   
with how his play-mate had turned out.  
  
Serenity also was noticing how well her childhood friend had grown.   
He bowed, she curtsied, and together they walked on to the dance floor.  
  
After several minutes of comfortable silence, Serenity spoke.  
  
"It seems that your guard has their hands full tonight. I doubt   
that you shall see them for quite a while."  
  
Following Serenity's gaze, Endymion saw what she was looking at.   
In the corner, Jadeite and Mars were having a heated debate, no doubt   
about who held a higher religious level, or something like that. Craning   
his neck to the left, Endymion saw Nephryte had succeeded in capturing   
the Lady Jupiter's hand for a dance, and seemed quite pleased with himself.  
  
Turning, Endymion saw that Zoicite had managed to catch up with   
Mercury, who appeared flustered at her pursuer. He wondered what the   
quietest of his guard was saying to cause such a reaction.  
  
As the dance brought them around again, a swirling cape caught his   
attention. Bowing low over her hand, Malachite then proceeded to bring  
Venus' hand to his lips, which he then kissed.   
  
Serenity, seeing the blush that crossed her friend's face, giggled.  
"I haven't seen Venus blush in a long time! Oh, I can't wait until   
tonight!" Laughing to herself, she looked up to catch Endymion's   
questioning look.  
  
"Tonight? What's so important about tonight?" He questioned.  
  
"Why, after every ball, the senshi and I get together and discuss   
every thing that happened."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow. "A gossip fest, is it? Well, then,   
fair Princess, we shall just have to give your senshi something to talk   
about. After all, it isn't fair if they have nothing to tease you about."  
  
  
Serenity started to protest when Endymion abruptly stopped.   
Startled, she looked up, only to see him grin down at her. "Hold on   
tight," he said, laughing as confusion crossed her face.  
  
Grabbing her hand, he swirled her out, swinging around in a circle.   
Quickly, he pulled her to him, absently noting that everyone was looking  
at them. He smiled. It was a good first entrance.  
  
Dipping the Princess low, he pulled her upright, then continued the   
dance. Serenity looked up at him, eyes twinkling in merriment.  
  
"You, sir, are a cad. Proper Princesses should not dance like   
that," she admonished, laughing up at him.  
  
"Whoever said that you were a 'proper' Princess? Or that I was a gentleman, for that matter?"  
  
Laughing together, they were unaware of the knowing looks the court   
gave them.  
  
  
The dance ended, and Malachite bowed to his partner. "Forgive me,   
Lady Venus, but I regret that I have business to attend to at the moment. Perhaps we may dance later," he said, looking up to watch her face.  
  
Venus looked at him. "I am not sure, Lord Malachite. After all,   
a proper gentleman would not leave a lady in distress, would he? It makes  
one think that I am not beautiful enough to hold your attention."  
Arching an eyebrow, she waited for his reply. When it came, none was   
more startled than she.   
  
"Lady Venus, your beauty is enough to make any man forget even the   
most pressing business. However, I was charged by Queen Aeris herself,   
to attend to this matter. However, if the Lady permits, I shall make it   
up to her?"  
  
At his questioning glance she nodded. "Aye, I believe that I can   
find it in my heart to forgive you. It is just as well, for I have   
matters of the state to attend to as well."  
  
Each turned, their minds all ready focusing on their business.   
After all, neither one could afford pleasure over business, at least at  
the moment.  
  
Artemis glanced up as his son approached. "Having fun? It appears   
that the Mina was as well," he goaded, trying to get his off-spring to   
rise to the bait.  
  
"The Lady Venus," and here he paused to show his father their true   
relationship, "had several good ideas on how to keep the guard in top   
shape. She would be a worthy foe in battle," he admitted, turning to   
look at the lady they talked about.  
  
Artemis sighed. "I despair in you, Malachite. A beautiful woman   
spends an hour dressing herself to draw attention to her beauty, and all   
you can think of is how good she would be in battle."  
  
Malachite merely scowled, then reached into his jacket. "Here is   
the paper the Queen sent. She hopes that Serenity will find it  
satisfactory?"  
  
Taking the paper, Artemis nodded. "Aye, she will. Serenity wants   
this as badly as Aeris does." Spotting someone from across the ballroom,  
he smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"I will take care of this. Meanwhile, why don't you go talk to your mother. Perhaps ask her to dance?"  
  
Malachite took the subtle hint. "As you wish, father. Enjoy the evening."   
  
Likewise, Venus was following her orders. Stepping up to her   
Princess and the Prince, she smiled at the pair.   
  
"Endymion, might I perhaps borrow Serenity for a moment? I need to   
talk to her."  
  
Smiling, Endymion nodded his assent, then walked over to the table   
where Nephryte was seated.  
  
"How goes it, Nephryte? I hope you aren't causing too much   
trouble."  
  
His friend smiled broadly. "The women, Endymion! The women! This  
must be heaven!" He cried, causing a his Prince to laugh at his antics.  
  
"I am sorry, dear friend, but this isn't heaven. And shouldn't you  
be saying, 'That woman! That woman!'? Unless of course the Lady   
Jupiter has multiple personalities. But then, you would be attracted to  
that, wouldn't you," Endymion mused, drawing a smile from the seated   
man.  
  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity watched the proceedings from the dais, drinking in   
the sight of her daughter and guardians enjoying themselves. Endymion's   
guard certainly could hold their own, she mused, watching as Jadeite won  
an argument with Mars, and Zoicite finally convinced the shy Mercury to   
dance. A slight wind swept past her, and she smiled, speaking without   
turning to address her visitor.  
  
"Old friend, I had hoped that you would be here for this occasion.   
It is seldom that you put in an appearance."  
  
Her companion chuckled. "You know what they all think of me. At   
the first sight they imagine that I have come to stop some cataclysmic   
event. I don't believe it has ever occurred to them that I might simply   
want to enjoy myself."  
  
At that, Serenity turned to the Senshi of Time. Her eyes widened slightly, and she laughed. "You're not wearing your sailor fuku! My,   
this is an occasion, isn't it?" She teased, watching her closest friend.  
  
Pluto smiled down at her. "We can't have something altering the   
future, now, can we? And if I were to appear in battle dress, then what   
shall be would never come to pass."  
  
Behind her words, Serenity sensed their true meaning, and a slight   
shiver passed through her body. This had more impact than she thought.   
She must continue without delay.  
  
At that moment, Artemis arrived. Bowing low to his Queen, then   
Pluto, he held out the document for her to take.  
  
Serenity silently accepted it, skimming over the contents. She   
knew what it said, and didn't really care much for the trivialities.   
Looking up, she smiled at her advisor.  
  
"Where is Luna, Artemis? I would have thought that she would want   
to be the first to know of this."  
  
Artemis grinned. "I told Malachite to dance with his mother.   
After all, Luna means well, but sometimes her advice isn't that sound.   
At least, when it comes to something like this."  
  
Serenity smiled, then with a look at Pluto and Artemis, stood.   
Almost immediately a silence fell over the crowd, everyone waiting to see   
what the Queen would say.  
  
"Princess Serenity, please come before me." The crowd, murmuring  
quietly, parted to allow the Heir to the Silver Millenium passage.  
  
"Princess Serenity, it is on this day that I bestow upon you your  
powers, so that you may train to protect your kingdom." Calling forth  
the Silver Crystal, Serenity sent it a silent command. The Crystal   
began to glow softly, the aura reaching out to surround its Princess.   
  
After a few seconds, the glow faded. Mother and daughter shared a   
smile before Serenity once more faced the gathering. "Prince Endymion of   
Earth, come before me," she commanded.  
  
Endymion stepped forward, his guard a few paces behind him. "Prince  
Endymion, you come here today to learn the art of magik. Do you promise   
to never use it to harm, and only to help those in need?" At his nod she smiled.  
  
"Then it is with great joy that I announce the betrothal of   
Princess Serenity, Heir to the Silver Millenium, to Prince Endymion, Heir  
to the Terran Throne."   
  
Shocked silence followed, then polite applause. After raising their   
drinks in a toast to the new couple, many returned to the dance floor,   
where they might gossip more easily.  
  
Serenity stared at her mother in shock. *Mother...* she ground out mentally, *what are you up to?* Chancing a look at Endymion, she saw   
that he was just as surprised. *I correct myself. What are you and Aeris   
up to?*  
  
The Queen merely sent a mental smile to her daughter before   
stepping down from the dais. "Endymion, if you would care?" Gesturing  
toward the dance floor, she made her intent plain. She wanted to talk to   
him, and she wanted to now.  
  
Gnashing his teeth mentally, Endymion smiled at the Queen and bowed   
low over her hand. "My Queen, may I have this dance?" As they took their  
spot on the floor, Endymion cast one last pleading look to Malachite.  
  
Shrugging to himself, Malachite did the only thing he could think   
of. "Princess, might I have this dance?" Still shocked, Serenity merely nodded, taking the proffered hand.  
  
  
Endymion stared at his partner. "My Queen, is there something you   
wished to discuss with me?"  
  
Looking at the young Prince, Serenity felt something tugging at the   
back of her mind. It was almost as if someone or something was trying to   
push her to something. With a slight shock of recognition, she realized   
that this young man before her was mentally prodding her. Her eyes   
widened with another thought. He was unaware of what he was doing. It appeared, Serenity mused, that his powers had not lain dormant these past  
few years.  
  
Ignoring the sensation, she concentrated on her words instead.  
  
"Yes, there is something I wished to discuss with you. I see that   
your mother had not informed you of your eminent betrothal. When my   
daughter was born, it was suggested that this marriage occur. The final contract was signed yesterday."  
  
"Yesterday?" Endymion sputtered. "But, you mean...my mother knew perfectly well what was going to happen and she did nothing to inform   
me?!" The dam of emotions finally burst, leaving red spots before   
Endymion's eyes.  
  
Serenity, sensing this, quickly moved to calm him. "Would it have  
made a difference, Endymion? Why are you so against it? Do you find my  
daughter repulsive?"  
  
Endymion snorted. "Oh, yes, that is why I've spent the entire night glaring at any young man that dared to look at Sere the wrong way. Your daughter is very beautiful. And it will only increase as she ages."  
At that point he stopped, unsure of his emotions.  
  
"Then what troubles you? We both know you find her attractive,"   
seeing the slight blush that spread across his face, she nodded. "Yes,   
I'm not blind. I did notice all of those glares you've been handing out   
left and right this evening. We both also know that the two of you get   
along superbly. Neither of you are plain, daft, or penniless, so what   
bothers you so?"  
  
Endymion shifted uncomfortably. "It is only, I mean...I'm a ruler,  
so I've never been stupid of the fact that I would probably have a   
political marriage, but, well..." he trailed off, feeling as if he had   
made a fool of himself.  
  
Serenity stared, her features softening when she realized the   
problem. "You had hoped to be able to marry for love?" She asked softly.  
  
Endymion nodded, pushing on with his thoughts. "I love your  
daughter, I know that. But I do not know if it is the love one feels for  
a sister, or a close friend, or what it is. But I do not think that it   
is the love of...well, of a lover," he finished.  
  
Stopping in the middle of the floor, Serenity smiled up at him.   
"You have three years to figure that out. As is our custom, the Heir not  
only will receive her full powers, she will also be wed on the day of   
her seventeenth birthday. Three years, Endymion. Use that time wisely."  
  
So saying, Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millenium, slipped   
deftly through the crowd, heading for a destination only she knew.   
Endymion stared after her, heedless of the swirling crowd around him.  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity frowned up at her uncle. "Malachite, were you   
aware of this betrothal?" Waiting for an answer, she noticed that he   
refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"You did know! Why didn't you inform me?!" She asked, feeling   
slightly betrayed. This was the man that played hide-and-go-seek, that  
had taught her the art of sword fighting, that had treated her as a   
younger sister, not as a niece.  
  
Malachite looked down at her. "And if I had told you, what would   
you have done? Confronted your mother, embarrassed her publicly by   
refusing the match, thrown down all of your titles and powers at her feet,  
to storm off in a childish manner? You act as if she has sentenced you   
do a slave camp. Endymion is kind, intelligent, powerful, rich - what   
more could you want in a husband, Serenity?"  
  
Serenity was looking nothing like her name-sake at the moment, her   
blue eyes flashing angrily. Unconsciously, she began to summon her power,  
when a warning look from her uncle made her pause.  
  
"Serenity, stop this at once! I know that you feel betrayed that  
neither your mother, your senshi, nor myself told you of this, but it is  
the way of life! This is the price you pay for being of Royal blood.   
Now, tell me honestly, what is wrong." Malachite commanded, daring her   
to disobey.  
  
Serenity stumbled haltingly over her words, choosing them with care.  
"Malachite, all my life, I have...known, somewhere...somewhere deep   
inside of me, that mother...mother did not truly love my father," she   
whispered, feeling a tear trickle down her face.  
  
Malachite noted this, and silently wiped it away. "Oh, Serenity,"   
he whispered, "understand, it doesn't always have to be that way. You   
have three years to get to know Endymion better. Use it to your full   
advantage. Spend time with him. Learn of his likes and dislikes. Learn  
to see the man behind the title." Kissing her gently on the forehead,   
he hugged her once more, then went in search of the Queen.   
  
  
Malachite found Queen Serenity the same time she found Pluto.   
Pluto merely nodded a greeting, then suggested that they retire to the   
rose gardens for privacy.  
  
Walking down the silver path, Malachite felt a sense of peace   
surround him. The feeling seemed to wrap him in a warm blanket, leaving   
him to wonder how he had ever lived without this constant state of   
serenity. Glancing at his aunt, he snorted. Well, he knew two   
Serenity's, and neither one ever projected this aura.  
  
Pluto stopped beside a hidden bench. "Perhaps we might rest here?"  
She suggested, indicating that they take a seat. Standing before them,   
she began to speak quietly.  
  
"I know that they both feel betrayed that their closest advisors   
did nothing to inform them, and you must put a stop to this feeling as   
soon as possible. If they begin to feel that they cannot trust their   
closest allies anymore, then that feeling will turn to hate. They will   
not trust the other, for they will think that each hid the news from them.  
  
  
"If they believe that their advisors and each other are planning   
events without their knowledge, then all is lost. Each will begin to   
seek ways of revenge, and that path will lead them to the enemy's door."  
  
At this Pluto paused.  
  
"You might as well come out here, Sailor Venus. I know that you are  
there, so stop hiding in the bushes."  
  
With a sheepish look on her face, Venus emerged from her hiding   
spot. Malachite had to smile at the sight of her. Her trek through the  
middle of the rose bushes had left her with bits of leaves in her hair.   
Loose petals adorned the top of her head, while her beautiful orange   
dress had several snags and tears in it.  
Malachite moved, allowing the senshi of Venus to sit, then looked expectantly up at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"You were saying?" he prodded.  
  
Shooting him a pointed look, she continued. "I was saying that each   
needs to be completely honest with your royal charges. In order to make   
sure that this happens, Prince Endymion and his royal guard will be   
staying on the Moon for an extended period of time.  
  
"Princess Serenity will travel to Earth, where  
she will learn the customs of her future husband."  
  
Here Pluto paused, giving both Malachite and Venus a measuring   
glance. "And to ensure that both the Princess and Prince will feel   
entirely comfortable with the other's guard, two of Endymion's guard will  
stay on Earth, and two of Serenity's court will stay on the   
Moon."  
  
"Malachite, you and Nephryte will stay on Earth,  
while Zoicite and Jadeite will reside here. Sailor   
Venus, you and Sailor Jupiter will travel to Earth."  
  
Malachite regarded the timeless senshi with an  
air of amusement.  
  
"How did you come to these arrangements, Sailor  
Pluto? Did you think of this in power and ability, or  
did you merely pick four names out of a hat, leaving  
your choices to fate? Or perhaps the Fates themselves  
told you who should be with whom?"  
  
Sailor Pluto bowed to him, allowing the time  
keys at her waist to chime softly. Fingering them,  
she gave Malachite a tolerant smile.  
  
"You forget, Lord Malachite, that while I am in  
the confidence of the Fates, I am also the guardress of  
Time. I know the future. And while I am not permitted  
to interfere with the Time flow, I can take steps to  
insure that the correct path is followed.  
  
"As what now must happen to insure that the  
future happens," Pluto said mysteriously, waving them  
forward.  
  
As the Queen of the Silver Millenium, along with  
her most trusted advisor, top security advisor, and   
nephew watched, the scene that appeared before their  
eyes made them gasp in awe.   
  
Dancing lightly into the rose garden, Princess  
Serenity led Prince Endymion forward into her secret  
haven. Twirling like a ballerina, Serenity continued  
to amuse the Prince with her antics.   
  
  
Endymion laughed to himself as Sere continued  
her beautiful dance, abruptly tripping over her own  
feet. Laughing openly now, he hurried to help his  
Princess up, absently noting to himself at how the  
silvery light in the air only increased her beauty.  
  
It had been a strained few moments there, after  
both Malachite and the Queen had left the ballroom.  
Hesitantly approaching the Princess (your fiancée, his  
mind noted) he had been unsure of what to say. Finally,  
with a shrug of the shoulders and a gleam in his eye,  
he had done the only thing possible.  
  
"My beautiful Princess of the Moon, heir to the Silver Millenium,   
Sere," here she had   
giggled softly at the pretentious title, followed by the  
silly nick-name, "may I have this dance? It seems that  
we have been left to our own devices."  
  
With a curtsy that matched his bow, she had   
replied with an unprecedented snobbiness in her voice.  
  
"Well, my Lord Prince, heir to the   
Terran throne, heartbreaker of Lunar women, and knight  
in shining armor, Endy," another giggle, breaking her  
concentration, "I believe that you forget my three  
remaining guardians. Especially Sailor Jupiter," she  
added, casting a glance at the tall warrior.  
  
Another bow, this one more exaggerated then   
before. "Ah, but you forget MY guardians." With an  
unseen gesture by the Prince, each General grabbed their  
chosen partner, and whirled them onto the dance floor,  
leaving Princess Serenity laughing helplessly, and  
Prince Endymion smiling at his success.  
  
  
After three dances Serenity had dragged him  
outside, wanting to show him something. Now he found  
himself in one of the most beautiful gardens he had  
ever seen, in awe of the tranquility around him.  
  
"It is...beautiful," Endymion said quietly, his  
eyes sweeping the interior quickly. It appeared that  
only one type of rose grew here, and all in the   
brilliant red that he loved.  
  
"Simply, amazing," he breathed, walking to the  
nearest bush. Slowly, gently, he reached out, ready to  
pluck the luscious bloom from the stem.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The Princess' cry caused Endymion to jerk, his  
fingers brushing the thorny stem. With a cry he   
snatched his hand back, putting the hurt finger to his  
mouth.  
  
Glancing at Serenity, Endymion saw that her eyes  
were wide open. She trembled slightly, something he  
doubted was caused by the night air.  
  
Forgetting his finger, he walked over to where  
she was. "Serenity," he asked softly, "what is wrong?"  
  
Ignoring him, she walked over to the rose   
bush, bending down to gently lift the rose away from the  
bush. Gesturing Endymion over, she turned her eyes   
back to the rose. Closing them, she quickly jabbed her  
index finger on the single thorn, then turned to look  
up at Endymion.   
  
Serenity motioned for him to come closer, and  
baffled, he did. Quickly grabbing his hand, she jabbed  
his finger on the thorn also.   
  
With a muffled oath he pulled away, turning to  
ask her what she was doing. What he saw made his jaw  
drop. The rose, originally a deep red, was now a   
crystalline blue. The base was a dark sapphire color,  
gently fading outwards until the petals were tipped with  
silver.  
  
"What..." Endymion breathed, unable to take his  
eyes away from the beautiful sight. Smiling, Serenity  
placed the rose in his hand, then guided him to another  
rose bush.   
  
Merely smiling at his questioning look, she  
pantomimed touching the rose to the bush. Sighing to  
himself, Endymion acquiesced, deciding to humor her.  
  
What happened shocked him to the core.  
  
With a simple touch, the entire bush, rose petal  
by rose petal, turned into crystal. The silver of their  
petals caught the Earth light perfectly, reflecting it  
back in a thousand different directions.  
  
"Oh," Endymion whispered, amazed at the bushes change of  
appearance.  
  
Delighted to have caught the Prince unaware, Serenity   
Continued with her surprises. Dancing over to the next bush,  
She motioned for him to follow. This time, she took his hand,  
Placing it on a single rose. Instantly, the rose and the  
Surrounding greenery turned to crystal.  
  
Turning to the Princess, Endymion demanded an explanation.  
  
"What is happening? How is the this happening?"  
  
Serenity smiled.  
  
"It is known as the Destiny Effect."  
  
"The WHAT effect?!"  
  
Serenity laughed, enjoying Endymion's confusion.  
  
"That is not its real name. The name came about when a man  
said that the rose's transformation was caused when the blood  
of a Princess was mixed with that of her true love, the one she  
was destined to be with for all time."  
  
Pausing thoughtfully, Serenity continued. "I've never actually  
seen the roses turn, but I've always believed in the story. It   
sounds too romantic not to be true."  
  
Endymion smiled, thinking how easily it was to believe in  
such myths. "I agree. Such stories must have a grain of truth in  
them."  
  
At that, Serenity blushed. "Ah, there's actually more to the  
story." Refusing to continue any farther, she ignored Endymion's   
pleas.  
  
A mischievous smile found its way onto Endymion's face,  
causing his eyes to glint in merriment.   
  
"Well, then, Princess, if you won't tell me voluntarily, I   
suppose that I shall have to torture it out of you."  
  
Lunging at the startled Princess, Endymion continued to give  
chase, laughing as Serenity glanced back to see him gaining ground.  
  
Endymion easily caught her, wrapping powerful arms about her  
waist and swinging her around to face him. Breathless, she stared  
back at him, waiting to see what he would do.  
  
"Well?" he asked expectantly, "are you going to tell me, or  
do I have to tickle it out of you?"  
  
After an experimental tickle, and a startled yelp later, Serenity  
agreed to tell.  
  
"All right! All right! I yield! Just, please, don't tickle,"  
she begged.  
  
"It goes like this. The man, who was actually a poet, said that  
if the roses turned to crystal, then the love was strong. But he also   
went on to say that the roses would light the entire night sky if the  
couple kissed, and their souls bonded."  
  
Endymion nodded thoughtfully, then smiled. "Well, I hope everyone  
brought sunglasses, don't you?"  
  
Without giving a warning, Endymion swiftly captured Serenity's   
mouth with his own. With a startled gasp, her lips parted, turning the  
chaste kiss into a passionate embrace.  
  
Around them, the crystal roses continued to glow with Earth light.  
gradually brightening, they began to emit a powerful white light.   
bathing the area in light, the shadows began to recede as the power of  
the light increased.  
  
  
With a gasp, Malachite, Venus, and Pluto covered their eyes, tearing  
from the intensity of the light. Queen Serenity, smiling sadly,   
watched as her daughter's soul and that of the young Prince's melded  
together, forming a seamless column of silver and black. "To the  
future," she whispered, raising her hand to bless her daughter.  
  
*********************************************************************  
Ah...I am thinking that perhaps that is a good place to stop the story, maybe with an   
epilogue. Please leave me a note and tell me what you think!  
  
Lady Saffir  
  
Rinoah7@cs.com 


End file.
